The Other Mr Ratburn
by ihearttheboy
Summary: Mr. Ratburn Gets Married


The Other Mr. Ratburn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any connection to the show nor the t.v. show Arthur. I made up some first names for people. Robert is Mr. Ratburn's first name and his girlfriend is Tara.  
  
Scene: Mr. Ratburn's Class Room  
  
Mr. Ratburn's grade 3 three class room started to whisper among themselves as their teacher finished writing some multiplication problems on the blackboard.  
  
"Attention Class, I have an announcement to make," Mr. Ratburn called from the front of the class room.  
  
"I wonder what it could be?," Francine asked Arthur.  
  
"Don't know, but something's up," Arthur replied.  
  
"Anything. Anything but a pop-quiz. Anything," pleaded Buster.  
  
"Quiet Buster. I'm pleased to tell you that I will be talking some time off from school after I get married," Mr. Ratburn announced.  
  
"Married?!?" the whole class exclaimed at once.  
  
Scene: Arthur's House  
  
"Oh look at this," Arthur's Mom exclaimed." We've been invited to Robert's Wedding and Reception."  
  
"We'll have to find a baby-sitter for Kate, but D.W. and Arthur can come. Maybe I can make a wedding cake for them," Arthur's Dad suggested.  
  
"What's a reception?" D.W. asked." Why didn't we go to the reception last time we went to the wedding?"  
  
"You were too young to go last time. A reception is like a party after the wedding," Arthur's Dad said while looking at a book with recipes for wedding cakes in it." It runs very late. Normally, the party doesn't end until well over midnight. At least 3 a.m."  
  
"What's a.m.?" D.W. asked when eating a piece of cake.  
  
"AM. means that it is morning out," Arthur explained." Remember how it's 8 o'clock when you wake up and it's also 8 o'clock when you go to sleep, the letters a.m. means that it's morning out and p.m. means that it is night time."  
  
"Ohhhh," D.W. nodded.  
  
"Dad," Arthur started to ask." Will there be any food there?"  
  
"They have a supper like meal at midnight. That's when the bride and groom cut the cake. How does this look for a wedding cake?" Arthur's Dad asked while pointing to a cake.  
  
"It's looks fine," Arthur's Mom commented.  
  
"I think I can make this cake. Arthur," Arthur's Dad asked his son," could you go down to the supermarket and get a few groceries for me so I can get set on the cake. After all, the wedding is only 3 days away."  
  
"Can I go with him?" D.W. asked." Please!!!!"  
  
"Come on Dad. Do I have to? Remember last time when she went to the store? When she got lost," Arthur acknowledged.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you did take D.W. with you. Your mother and I have a lot to do because Robert has asked me to be usher at the wedding," Arthur's Dad said while handing Arthur a list of things to get with some money.  
  
Scene: Arthur and D.W. walking to supermarket  
  
"Arthur," D.W. asked." What's a usher?"  
  
"A usher is a person, normally a man, who shows people to their seats," Arthur explained.  
  
"Why can't people find their own seats Arthur?" D.W. asked when she almost walked into Mr. Ratburn.  
  
Arthur pulled D.W. behind a wall so they wouldn't be seen by Mr. Ratburn.  
  
"That was close," Arthur said catching his breath.  
  
"Why are we here? Aren't we supposed to be going to the store?" D.W. asked.  
  
"Quiet D.W." Arthur whispered while peering around the corner.  
  
Arthur sees Mr. Ratburn walk into the post office.  
  
"Good," Arthur sighed." He's gone. Hurry up D.W."  
  
Arthur and D.W. ran all the way to the grocery store.  
  
Scene: In the grocery store  
  
"Do we got everything?" D.W. asked looking down all the food.  
  
"Let's see," Arthur said." We've got milk, flour, sugar, chocolate, vanilla, cocoa,  
  
baking power, baking soda and baking powder. We're missing one thing. Eggs."  
  
Arthur see where the eggs are but Mr. Ratburn is also there. Arthur starts to think and then comes up with a idea.  
  
"D.W., do you see that man over there?" Arthur told D.W." Well, I want you to distract him while I go get the eggs."  
  
"Sure, I know him. That's Mr.Ratbird," D.W. replied." He stayed at our house when his roof fell in."  
  
"Just do it," Arthur ordered.  
  
Arthur when around the back way to get the eggs and D.W. when over to Mr. Ratburn.  
  
"Mr. Ratbat, why are you a teacher?" D.W. asked.  
  
Turning around to see D.W., Mr.Ratburn smiles and gets down to eye level with D.W. and says," Hello little girl. What are you doing here all alone? I teach because I like kids and want them to be upstanding citizens when they grow up."  
  
"I'm shopping with my brothers. Is it true that you hate all kids  
  
everywhere? And are the toughest and meanest teacher of all-time?" D.W. asked.  
  
"Oh, I just seem like that at school. I have to be like that because if I didn't they wouldn't learn anything. And I don't hate kids. I like every single one of them very much," Mr. Ratburn finished.  
  
By that time, Arthur had got the eggs and paid for everything. He was now waiting by the entrance and waving for D.W. to hurry up and leave.  
  
"I have to go now. Bye Mr.Ratboy," D.W. said while running to the entrance.  
  
  
  
Mr. Ratburn waved and called," Bye D.W."  
  
Scene: Arthur's house  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home," Arthur called from the front doors.  
  
"In here Arthur," called both Arthur's parents from the kitchen.  
  
Arthur comes into the kitchen and sets the groceries on the table.  
  
"Thank you Arthur," Arthur's Dad said while reading some cookbook.  
  
Arthur leaves the room just before the phone ring. Arthur's Dad picks it up.  
  
"Hello," Arthur's Dad said.  
  
"Hi. It's Robert Ratburn. I was wondering about the cake. What flavor will it be?" Mr. Ratburn asked.  
  
"It's going to be regular," replied Arthur's Dad.  
  
"I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you making this cake on so short notice," Mr. Ratburn thanked Arthur's Dad." Do you think I could go check out the cake when it's done?"  
  
"Of course you can," Arthur's dad smiled." It should be done tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Mr. Ratburn and Arthur's Dad both hang up the telephone.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Arthur's Mom.  
  
"It's was Robert Ratburn. He just wanted to know about the cake. Which reminds me, I better get started," Arthur's Dad responded while taking the ingredients to the garage where he would start making the wedding cake.  
  
"We saw Mr. Ratbark at the supermarket. He seems like a very nice person," D.W. commented.  
  
D.W. walks upstairs and goes into Arthur's room.  
  
"What do you want D.W.? Can't you see that I'm trying to do my homework?" Arthur said clearly irritated.  
  
"What do you have against Robert?" D.W. said getting on Arthur's bed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Robert?" asked finishing up his homework.  
  
"Don't act stupid with me Arthur." D.W. sighed." It was Mr. Ratcake. He was wanting to stop by and check on the cake. If you asked me, he seems like a pretty nice guy."  
  
Scene: The Next Morning.  
  
Arthur started walking down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
"Smells great Dad," Arthur commented.  
  
"Why thank you Arthur," Arthur's dad responded.  
  
"It's just as I imagined," exclaimed Mr. Ratburn.  
  
Mr. Ratburn turned around and saw both D.W. and Arthur coming into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Hello Arthur," Mr. Ratburn greeted Arthur and D.W." I just stopped by to check on the cake."  
  
"Hi Mr. Ratyrat," D.W. said sitting down at the table pouring herself a bowl of cereal." Do you remember me? We meet at the supermarket the other day."  
  
"Hello D.W.," Mr. Ratburn said while he picked up the cake." Would you like to help me decorate the hall where the reception Mrs. Reed?"  
  
"I'd love to," replied Mrs. Reed." I saw the dress that Tara is going to wear to the wedding. It's looks beautiful."  
  
Mr. Ratburn picks up the cake and leaves.  
  
"Bye Mr. Ratman," D.W. waved.  
  
Scene: At school  
  
"I have a little surprise for you," Mr. Ratburn announced to the entire class.  
  
"Not another 50 pages of math homework," Buster whined  
  
"For tonight's homework," Mr. Ratburn started," is for everyone to make 50  
  
paper snowflakes."  
  
"Snowflakes!" the whole class exclaimed at once.  
  
"Yes. Snowflakes. Class dismissed," Mr. Ratburn said while the class left to go home.  
  
Scene: Out-side the school  
  
"That was weird," Francine said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Extremely weird," commented Brain.  
  
"This is great," Buster said while getting on his bike." It's gonna be the easiest homework I've ever had to do. Does anyone want to go to the sugar bowl with me?" Buster asked.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun." Arthur said." My parents aren't going to believe me that all I have to do for homework."  
  
"Mine too," Francine said getting on her bike." Race you to the sugar bowl," she challenged everyone." Last one there has to buy everyone a drink."  
  
"On your mark, get set, go," the Brain yelled as the four of them raced to the sugar bowl.  
  
Scene: At the sugar bowl.  
  
"Ha Ha," the Brain laughed." I beat all of you."  
  
"Wait you guys," Buster said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Your last Buster, which means you have to pay," Francine teased.  
  
Buster, Arthur, Francine and the Brain all go inside the sugar bowl and get the drinks. Then Mr. Ratburn and Tara walk in order ice-cream.  
  
"What kind would you like sweetheart?" Tara asked Robert.  
  
"Why don't we just have a shake instead," Robert suggested.  
  
"Let's do that," Tara smiled.  
  
Tara and Mr. Ratburn both went and sat down in a deserted corner. They start to share a shake while they stare into each other's eyes. Just then Muffy walked in and joined Arthur and the rest of the gang. Buster sees Mr. Ratburn and Tara together and starts to look sick.  
  
"You people want to see something sick?" Buster asked." Check out the Rats at 4 o'clock."  
  
Everyone turned around looked at both Mr. Ratburn and Tara together.  
  
"Disgusting," the Brain said pushing away his soda." I'm suddenly not hungry."  
  
"I'll have you soda if you really don't want it," offered Buster.  
  
"I think it's so romantic," Muffy sighed.  
  
"Blah!!" the rest group said and stuck out their tongues.  
  
Back in the corner, Tara and Robert were just finishing up their shake and getting ready to leave.  
  
"That was wonderful honey," thanking Robert for the shake while he helped her with her coat.  
  
"No problem," Robert smiled.  
  
Mr. Ratburn and Tara walked right past the gang and left.  
  
"Whew," They all said in unison. "They're gone."  
  
"Hey," Arthur announced. "Did you receive an invitation to Mr. Ratburn's Wedding.  
  
"I did," replied the Brain.  
  
"So did I," Francine said.  
  
"Doesn't he get it?" asked Buster. "We don't like him. Do we have to spell it out for him."  
  
"You are so mean," Muffy exclaimed. "We should be happy for him."  
  
"We are," Buster argued. "It's just that ....."  
  
"It's just what?" Muffy asked angrily. "That he has finally found some one to share his life with. Give him a break Buster." Muffy got up from her spot at the table and huffed. "Let's go Francine," Muffy said grabbing a hold of Francine's arm. "Boys," Muffy said glaring at Buster. "The older you get, the most you don't understand them."  
  
  
  
"What was that all about?" the Brain asked. "What ever it was, I'm never getting married. I can not for the life of me understand with anyone would want to spend the rest of their lives with a girl."  
  
The four of them nodded in agreement as they drank the rest of their sodas.  
  
Scene: The Wedding Day - At the Church  
  
"These are beautiful," Tara exclaimed when she saw the flowers. It is currently 30 minutes before the wedding was to begin. Tara was in the brides room doing the last touch ups before she was to walk down the aisle. Mr. Ratburn is waiting patiently at the front of the church beside the priest. Everything was set. Time was going fast. The brides maids, flower girl, the ushers, the best man, the ring bear and the maiden of honor were waiting at the back for the music to start so they can walk up the aisle. But there was one problem. 30 minutes has come to pass. Then 45 minutes. Then an hour and still no music. The piano player had completely disappeared. Mr. Ratburn was extremely disappointed. Then Mr. Ratburn came up with an idea. He walked down the aisle to where Arthur and his parents were sitting.  
  
"Arthur," he whispered. "Can you help me?"  
  
Arthur got a nudge from behind from his parents.  
  
"I need you to play the piano for me," Mr. Ratburn said almost pleading. "The book is already up there. All we need is for some one to play the piano and your the only one I can think of."  
  
"All right," Arthur said as he walked up to the piano and started to play 'here comes the bride'.  
  
Tara began to walk up the aisle with her father. When she reached Mr. Ratburn, he father gave her over to him. Before the priest began the service, Mr. Ratburn shot a friendly smile over at Arthur. The priest began the service shortly after the quick exchange of smiles. First they exchanged the rings and then they kissed. When it was all over, Mr. Ratburn and the new Mrs. Ratburn walked down the church steps.  
  
Scene : At the Reception  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Ratburn had just gotten finished their first dance as a newly wed couple. Buster, the Brain and Binky are looking like they are going to be sick and Muffy and Francine are going on and on about how good of couple they are.  
  
  
  
Mr. Ratburn and Mrs. Ratburn are about to throw their flowers behind their back. A group of single men and women gathered behind them and reached for the flowers. Except the flowers landed in both Buster's and Muffy's laps. Everyone who knew them started laughing. Including Mr. Ratburn. When everyone stopped laughing, Francine explained the significance to them catching the flowers and both Muffy and Buster went screaming out of sight. After the party was almost done and everyone was getting ready to go home, Mr. Ratburn came up to Arthur smiling. He just stood there smiling at Arthur and the rest of the kids until he bent down and gave Arthur a big hug.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Arthur," Mr. Ratburn whispered into Arthur's ear. The rest of the kids jaws are half way to the floor. 'Mr. Ratburn being nice,' the thought. 'No way.' The kids just looked at each other and smiled and joined in a big group hug. "This is the other side to Mr. Ratburn," the kids thought to themselves. "And we love it."  
  
And from that day on, Mr. Ratburn was the best teacher in 3rd grade history. 


End file.
